Computer security threats are becoming an almost everyday occurrence. Often vulnerabilities are discovered by computer hackers who then create a computer virus (hereinafter “virus”) to exploit the vulnerability. The viruses may cause unwanted file modifications to files in a file system. Some viruses may cause little or no damage while others may cause tremendous damage in information loss, productivity disruption, repair and reconfiguration efforts, and otherwise. Viruses may rapidly spread from one computer to another and may quickly cause damage on infected computers.